


A Different Kind of Chill Pill

by jennacide



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Kylux - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, blowjob, dubious use of the force, i just have no excuse, why must the force always be dragged into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennacide/pseuds/jennacide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Someone really ought to take that stick out of your ass- and replace it with a cock.”<br/>Hux is very stressed- after all, running Starkiller Base is a lot of work. Kylo Ren thinks that maybe he can help him chill out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Chill Pill

**Author's Note:**

> WOW okay so this is clearly just trash like there's nothing I can even say to redeem it?? I meant to work on this high school AU that I started (the first chapter of which should hopefully be up soon, yayy!!) but then I started thinking about how Hux is like the most anal (no joke intended) person ever and how SOMEONE needs to get that stick out of his ASS. And then I started writing it and I didn't want to stop.  
> If you'd like, you can come chill with me at my [tumblr](http://unregisteredforceuser.tumblr.com/)\- full of Kylux and Domhnall Gleeson and Adam Driver and basically our favorite trash boys

“Someone really ought to take that stick out of your ass- and replace it with a cock.”

Hux’s eyes widened in shock and anger and he spun on his heel to face the smirking face of Kylo Ren. “And just  _ what _ does  _ that _ mean?” he spluttered, hands curling up into fists at his side.

Kylo shrugged, loosely folding his arms over his chest. “If you come to my rooms in, say-” he peered over Hux’s shoulder at the monitor behind him- “two hours, maybe I’ll show you.” Without another word, he turned and strode away. Hux watched him go, equally intrigued and frustrated by Ren’s offer.

_ You’re not gonna go, _ he told himself firmly, facing the command deck once more and resuming his standard position.  _ You’re not going to give him that satisfaction. _

Two hours later, and Hux was still stubbornly telling himself that  _ No, you are  _ not _ going to play Ren’s game _ , even as he came to a stop outside Kylo’s door and knocked twice, short and crisp. He smoothed out some invisible wrinkles on the front of his jacket and brushed a stray piece of hair off his forehead.

“Ah, good evening, General,” Kylo purred as the door opened, holding his arm out wide as an invitation. “Do come in.”

Swallowing, Hux entered Ren’s quarters, struck by its elegance. Yes, it was sparsely decorated, with an austere, almost prison-like feel, but the walls were painted a rich mahogany, and several gilded mirrors and paintings held various positions upon them. A handful of tables, including the one next to Ren’s single sized bed, were covered with dozens of tiny candles; Hux also noticed a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Ren…. What are you playing at here?” Hux asked, suspiciously eyeing the alcohol and the tea lights that surrounded it.

Kylo strode to his bed and plopped down, patting the spot next to him. “Come, sit, Hux.” He reached for the wine and poured two glasses, holding one out to Hux. “Have a drink.”

Hux tentatively sat next to Kylo, holding his shoulders up stiffly, refusing to sink into the mattress. He took the offered glass but refused to drink. “Ren- seriously. What are you trying to pull?”

Taking a sip, Kylo raised his eyebrows at Hux. “Do you really have such a low opinion of me?” Huffing, he took Hux’s glass from him and placed it back on the table, letting his own down as well. “Fine, now you don’t get anything.” He cast his eyes downward, and his demeanor shifted slightly. “I just want to help you relax a little bit, that’s all.”

Now it was Hux’s turn to raise his eyebrows at Kylo. “Str- stress relief? Really?” He paused. “Yeah, I suppose I should’ve seen that coming.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Hux. “That’s all I meant by my comment earlier.” He raised his hands to Hux’s stiff shoulders and began to rub them, soothing the sore muscles. Hux let out an involuntary groan at the contact and Kylo grinned devilishly. “In my experience, nothing is better after a long, hard day than a long, hard co-”

“Yes, Ren, I understand,” Hux snapped, raising his hand and cutting Ren off. He turned to look at the dark-haired man. “Well, I’m already here; what do you propose?” He shrugged his greatcoat off his shoulders, Kylo’s hands falling down along with it.

“Wait- wha-?” Kylo asked, mouth dropping open as he tried to make sense of Hux’s response. “Y- you mean that you’re-”

“Open to the idea? Yes,” Hux coolly responded, continuing with the disrobing of his uniform. He pulled off his fine leather gloves and gently laid them on the chest at the foot of Kylo’s bed. He looked at Ren, a glint in his eye that hadn’t been there earlier. “What do you propose, my Lord Ren?”

Kylo shivered at Hux’s choice of words, at the way Hux chose to claim him, desire slowly beginning to pool in his belly. It was almost as if it was slowly bleeding from Hux to himself; after all, Kylo was not ignorant to the stormcloud of perpetual lust that stained all of Hux’s emotions. The poor general was always horny, always stressed. His weak attempts at self-pleasure simply weren’t enough. That was what gave Kylo, team player he was, the idea to lend Hux a helping hand, as it were. 

“I was thinking,” Kylo began, trying not to be distracted by the skin Hux was ever-so-slowly revealing more of by the second, “that we do try an exercise in control.” He cleared his throat, trying to tear his gaze away from Hux’s dusky, freckled shoulders. “More specifically, you giving someone else control over you.”   
  
Hux turned his sharp gaze upon Kylo, a wolfish grin disrupting his normally placid features. “And why-” he undid his belt and pulled it from the loops on his pants with a sharp hiss of leather against fabric- “would you think that would relax me?” And before Kylo could even make a sound in reply, Hux pounced, wrapping the belt around Kylo’s neck and tightening it  _ just so _ .

Kylo closed his eyes and moaned, falling back against his pillow. He shuddered as he felt Hux crawl on top of him, wrapping the belt around his hand and drawing it closer to his chest. He could feel himself growing hard.

“Ren, I want you to take off my pants for me, okay?” 

Kylo nodded, eagerly reaching for the button on Hux’s neatly pressed uniform. The tables had unexpectedly turned and this was  _ not _ how he’d envisioned the night going, but Hux was just so fucking  _ hot  _ and  _ commanding _ that Kylo found that he didn’t really care about what he’d planned. All he cared about was Hux and hearing his voice and feeling his hands all over him like a stain and having him fuck-

“No, no, not with your hands,” Hux reprimanded, interrupting Kylo’s train of thought and swatting his hands away like two annoying flies. He rose up high on his knees and leered down at Kylo’s prone form beneath him. “With your teeth.” He let the belt go with a flick of wrist, leaving Kylo free to scramble to his hands and knees before Hux.

“Yes, sir.” Kylo didn’t even realize his use of the honorific; it just felt so natural that they should be in that position, a master and his servant.

Biting his lip, Hux ran one hand through Ren’s silky long hair, gripping it roughly at the root. He could feel the younger man’s warm breath exhaling unevenly on his crotch, and how his chin clumsily bumped against him. 

Grunting softly, Kylo undid the button, and next reached for the zipper. He gripped it in between his teeth and pulled and suddenly all that was left separating Kylo from Hux’s most intimate area was a thin layer of cotton. So thin, in fact, that Kylo fancied he could already see Hux’s hard on through the material. He gently raised a hand and ran it over the soft line of orange hair that started at the indent of Hux’s belly and tapered off into his undergarments.

“May I?” Kylo asked politely, looking up through his lashes at Hux.

“Yes, but remember to be a good boy,” Hux replied, kicking off his boots with his feet so that he could pull his pants off too. He gave the handful of Kylo’s hair he was still grasping a harsh tug. “Behave properly.”

Inhaling sharply, Kylo reached for the waistband of Hux’s briefs and hooked his thumbs into them. He licked his dry lips and slowly, ever so slowly, inched the clothing downward, until it rested on Hux’s freckled thighs and Kylo could finally see Hux’s flushed cock in all its glory. Moaning hungrily, he wrapped one hand around it and, without preamble, took the whole thing in his mouth and began to harshly suck it. 

Hux hissed in pleasure and tightened his hold on Kylo’s hair, then reached over to grab the end of the belt that was still looped around Ren’s neck. “Good boy,” he praised, and Kylo could feel his chest warm at the compliment. He doubled his efforts, working hard to take all of Hux’s considerable length down his throat.

Gasping, Kylo drew back, lips slick with spit and the slightest bit of Hux’s precome. Hux thought he looked utterly  _ obscene _ in that moment, and had the urge to see it happen again. He yanked at Kylo’s makeshift leash and drew him closer to his cock.

“All the way down again, boy,” he murmured, and felt Kylo’s response immediately. Hux let his hold on Kylo’s hair go so he could run one hand through his own, trying not to outright shout. He could feel Kylo quite literally choking himself on his dick, and he grew even harder inside the poor man’s mouth when he realized that Kylo had undone the clasps on his pants with his free hand, and was now hastily jerking himself off. 

“None of that, now,” Hux stated, and reached down to grab Kylo’s sinful hand. He held it in his own while also using his belt to keep Kylo from moving off his dick. “Good boys don’t  _ touch _ themselves without permission.” 

Finally, when he knew Kylo would literally pass out from lack of oxygen, Hux released his hold- and Kylo scrambled backwards and fell on his back, breathing heavily.

He was a complete and utter  _ wreck _ . His cheeks were flushed a bright pink, and his sweaty bangs clung to his forehead in damp strands. His lips were red and swollen and so  _ plump _ , shiny and spit-covered. Dark purple marks were already beginning to form on his pale neck from where the belt cut in, and Hux found himself longing to press handprints in next to them. Ren’s cock was poking out from underneath his thick woolen robes, with only the angry red head visible. He was flushed all over, and the thick fabric of his clothing wasn’t helping.

“Hux- gotta- get this off,” Kylo choked out, desperately fighting against his uniform. 

Taking pity on the man, Hux had him lie still while he carefully undressed the knight and placed all his clothes on the floor next to the bed. Once both men were fully nude, Hux went to straddle Kylo again, gripping his cock between his hands and beginning to pull and twist it expertly between his fingers. 

“Do you have lube?” Hux asked mildly, never breaking his stride.

“Y- yeah,” Kylo responded shakily, flinging one hand up over his face and pointing towards the nightstand. Hux reached over and opened the drawer, pulling the small, unassuming bottle out and not bothering to shut it again. 

“Hmmmm,” Hux pondered, rolling the tube in between his fingers. “What do you think, Kylo?” He looked down at Ren, who still had his arm held across his eyes, mouth muttering soft prayers of thanks to whatever gods willed such a glorious event to happen. Hux leaned in to whisper in Kylo’s ear, “Would you like to fuck me?”

Kylo’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Hux in the way a starving man might look at a banquet. “Yes, please,” Ren responded roughly, his mouth going dry.

Hux softly laughed to himself as he began to prepare himself, prepping himself with one hand and coating Kylo’s cock with lube with the other. “And you thought that you could get me to relinquish control over to you.” He let go of Kylo’s cock and gripped his face instead. “Not on your life.”

Kylo gasped against Hux’s mouth as Hux kissed him at the same time as he let himself sink down on Kylo’s throbbing erection. “Fuck,” Hux hissed, biting at Kylo’s mouth and sinking his fingers into the thick muscle of Kylo’s shoulder.

Kylo moaned brokenly and sat up, wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist and burying his face in the the redhead’s chest. “You feel so fucking  _ good, _ ” he whimpered, thrusting harshly up into Hux’s body. He roughly scraped his teeth over one of Hux’s nipples, enjoying the way the sensation caused Hux to involuntarily moan and clench around Kylo. 

“I could say the same to you,” Hux groaned out in reply as Kylo hit a spot particularly deep inside of him. He bit down into Kylo’s shoulder and felt the skin break away, tasted the coppery tang of blood hit his tongue. Lavishing the bite with his tongue, Hux brought his hands up to Ren’s neck and placed both his thumbs on the other man’s large Adam’s apple, letting his other fingers lock around his throat.

Choking out a gasped, Kylo surged forward, taking Hux along with him. The redhead was now pinned beneath the man fucking the life out of him, and Hux realized that the only control he had now was his weak grip on Ren’s neck- and that would do very little to command him. He panicked slightly, thinking about how to regain the upper hand, until-

“ _ Oh, for fuck’s sake!” _ Hux screamed, voice cracking with the sheer volume of it. He wasn’t sure what exactly Kylo had done, but he’d used the Force to, it seemed like, place the intensity and feeling of  _ another  _ cock inside Hux’s already straining hole. Not only that, but it was pushing directly against his prostate.

“Oh, you like that?” Kylo asked smugly. Now that he was once again on top, in more ways than one, he’d regained his earlier cockiness from before.

“Fuck you,” Hux spit out, panting in desperation. “Fuck you to the goddamn moon and back, you bastard.”

“Tell me more,” Kylo murmured, a grin spreading across his face.

Hux continued to spew to Kylo a long, long list of all the things he was going to do to him just as soon as he was free from under Kylo’s larger frame. “I’m going to tie you to a chair and stab you with white-hot pokers and I’m going to fuck you open with your own goddamn lightsaber and you’re going to have so many bruises that you won't be able to even  _ move  _ for a week without thinking of  _ me. _ ”

“Finish up, Hux,” Kylo stuttered, hips beginning to snap back and forth into Hux more and more frantically. “Oh, fuck, I can’t hold on much longer.”

“Then come!” Hux yelled at him, grabbing his face and yanking him down for one more lust-fueled, hatefuck kiss. Both men came with shouts ripped right from their very cores, Hux’s happening shortly after Kylo’s. Hux’s cum coated his chest, and Kylo raked his fingers through it, idly drawing little designs on Hux’s pale skin. Breathing heavily, Hux gently pushed at Kylo’s chest, gesturing for him to move.

Kylo did so, a thick glob of his cum falling out of Hux’s tender hole as he slowly pulled out, wanting to relish the delicious feel of Hux as long as he could. He collapsed next to Hux, panting just as harshly.  
  
“You know,” Hux said, chest rising and falling heavily with every word. He ran his hands through his sweaty, disheveled hair and exhaled sharply, turning his head to give Kylo a small smile. “I do feel a lot less stressed out.”

**Author's Note:**

> You filthy sinners I love you all.  
> But you know the drill- leave a kudos, bookmark, tell me what you think!! Your feedback fuels me :)


End file.
